Independence
by ALittleBrujah
Summary: Gretchen was sent to Los Santos by her parents who feel she isn't living up to her full potential and want her to find some independence from them. Well she is just not in the way they expected.
1. Cut Off

**I've had to do some editing with the first chapter but it's all good now. Plus I've uploaded the net chapter and I'm working on the third as you read this. Also the inside of the apartment looks like a regular GTAV Online apartment. You know the one with the red couches and the bedroom downstairs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in the GTA universe except my OCs.**

* * *

Gretchen sat on the concrete steps in front of her aunt's house. Well, her aunt's old house.

'This is fucking nightmare.' She thought to herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gretchen paced back & forth in front of her father's office. This morning her nanny, Maggie, had woken her up telling her that her father needed to speak to her. It had sounded urgent too. Gretchen was nervous. What did he need to talk about?_

'_God I hope this isn't about the fight on Ashley Soto's yacht yesterday?' She thought. 'I really didn't want to hit her sister in the face but the stupid bitch was spitting out racism. I couldn't let her get away with that. In her defense though she was drunk but drunkenness usually leads to truthtelling….ness?'_

_There was muffled yelling from the other side of the door. Gretchen had guessed that both of her parents were both in there. _

'_Oh no, they're arguing. I hope they're not getting a divorce. Please no divorce. Oh God is someone dying?!' _

_She waited a couple minutes before the yelling stopped. She decided that it was time to see what her father wanted to talk about. She slowly stepped towards the door and knocked. _

"_Come in." Her mother's voice said. _

_Gretchen opened the door to see her father standing behind his desk with his back facing towards the door. He was looking outside of the window admiring our backyard. Her mother was sitting in one of the chairs that faced the desk. She had a worried look on her face as well. _

_Gretchen could tell something was wrong but she decided to play it cool. "So…what's up? Maggie said you needed to see me." _

"_Sit, Gretch." Her father ordered, calmly. _

_Gretchen followed her dad's orders and sat down next to her mother. "What's going on?" She asked. _

_Her mother sighed. "Gretchen, how old are you?" Her mother didn't even look at her. She continued to stare at the floor. _

"_24. Why?" _

"_And what do you do for a living?" Asked her father this time. He sat down in his chair and looked at Gretchen, waiting for her answer._

"_Nothing." _

"_Right nothing." _

"_So you called me in here to belittle me for not working?" Gretchen asked rudely. _

"_Hey watch—" Her father was interrupted by her mother. _

"_Sweetie, we would never in a million years belittle you. You are our angel and we love you. We just don't love what you've been doing with your life." _

"_You guys always told me to do whatever made me happy. Now you're saying it's a problem?" _

_Her father sighed. "Yes Gretch, it is. You stay out late partying with God knows who and come home whenever you feel like it. You becoming like one of those washed up child stars. On top of that you're constantly fighting with everyone who rubs you the wrong way. Like when you fought Mr. Houston's son, Jeremy, over a parking space. You're out of control." _

"_The fight wasn't that bad." _

"_The kid needed eye surgery Gretchen. This is my fault though." _

_Gretchen looked at her mother who was still just sitting there, staring at the floor. _

'_Why won't she look at me?' Gretchen asked herself. She then looked at her father. "How is this your fault?" _

"_Ever since you were born, we've fed you with a silver spoon. Always gotten what you wanted. Now you're behaving like some spoiled princess." _

"_I am not a spoiled princess." _

_Then her mother decided to speak. "Mixed in with your father's violent behavior, anyone on the outside who doesn't give you what you want, you beat up." _

_Gretchen scoffed. "Name one incident where I beat someone because I could have my way." _

"_Jeremy Houston wouldn't give you that parking spot. That's one." Her father answered. _

"_Then there was the incident with Malibu club owner for not letting you have a discount on drinks." Her mother added. _

"_And the time you ran some sap off of the road because he cut you off." _

"_Ok see THAT incident, shouldn't count. That was someone you were gonna off anyways." Gretchen said crossing her arms. _

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT GRETCHEN!" Her mother yelled, finally looking at her. _

_Gretchen jumped at her mother's outburst. Her mother sat back in the chair and continued to be quiet. _

"_Ok, so what is this all about?" Gretchen asked her father. _

"_Gretchen….we're cutting you off." _

"_WHAT?!" This time Gretchen's mother jumped at her outburst. "Cutting me off? Wh-why?" _

"_Your mother and I didn't get all this money by drinking, partying and well, being you. No offense." Her dad explained. _

"_A lot taken." _

"_We had to work for what we have now." Her father stood up from the chair and began walking back and forth while he explained. "It took us blood, sweat, and tears to give you the life you're accustomed to now. You're 24 years old Gretchen. Kids your age have already left the nest. It's time for you to do the same." _

"_You're kicking me out too?" _

"_Sweetie, we're not kicking you out. Just sending you to Los Santos." _

"_We want you to learn what it's like to start from nothing in a new place. It's how I started here." Her father added. _

"_But you had someone here. I'm not going to have anyone." _

"_Actually your Aunt Flora lives out in Lost Santos with her husband, Lenny. You're going to be staying with them." Her father said. _

"_Ew. You want me to live some crummy neighborhood with your crazy redneck sister? Really dad?" _

"_Hey watch it! She's family and you shouldn't talk about her like that." _

"_I am not going out there. You can't make me. I REFUSE-  
_

**GRETCHEN'S POV**

***sigh***

Unfortunately, my aunt didn't live in Los Santos anymore. According to the neighbors, my Aunt Flora was yelling one day, something about winning the lottery and left for Liberty City. A nice elderly couple had moved into her old house. So now I was stuck on the concrete steps trying to think of some sort of plan. I tried calling her parents but there was no answer. I then tried calling Maggie but she didn't answer either.

"This is great…just great. I'm stuck out here in this God forsaken city with NO relatives at all and practically no money. All I have is $600." I casually looked around the neighborhood as I sat down thinking. "I guess I could get a hotel room but I don't have a number for a cab service."

I did take a cab here but they're always lined up in at the airport, easy money for them. Didn't really take a number; I didn't think I needed to. But now I'm stuck here in…wherever, with no one to call.

Maybe I could walk…but where? I don't know where anything is. I slouched back. I feel so defeated…and I can't do anything about it. I hated this feeling. What to do? What to do?

The birds chirped in the distance and the cars stopped passing by. Probably getting dark soon, shouldn't spend the night outside of some old couple's steps. They'll no doubt call the cops on me. _Creepy girl caught outside elderly couple's home. _My parents will totally love that.

***sigh***

Huh…lotta sighing I'm doing today. But do you blame me? What would you do if one day your parents decided to just kick you out of the house? I guess I was getting a bit too old to be living with my parents but isn't it natural for wealthy kids to live with their parents till they're like…30? No? I guess you're right.

You know what? I'm not gonna sit here, feeling defeated.

I stood up from the steps and stood proudly.

My parents wouldn't sit here like some sorry sap; they would go out there and actually do something that would benefit them. Thinking back on what I have to do, it's not like I was given some suicidal mission. All I had to do was get a job and a place to live. Just long enough to convince my parents that I know how to be independent. Not that hard right?

Ok but first things, first. Where to go?

**An hour later**

I don't know how far I've been dragging my luggage. Don't know how far I've gotten away from my aunt's old place. Feels like I've gotten far though. I don't think I could go much farther. My legs are NOT for walking long distances. Wish I had a car.

"Fuuuuck! It's so hot." I shouted.

"Need a drink?" Someone asked with the accent of a someone from Liberty City.

I turned my head to the left and saw a woman with a notepad in her hand staring at me. Looking around, the place looked like a café. There was an area to eat outside with white tables and light pink chairs; it had a small black metal fence with an opening around it. There seem to be people eating on this inside as well. It had the classic little chalkboard that had their specials written on it and there was a sign on the door that read _Pageant Café. _That's a terrible fucking name if you ask me but the place was cute,

"I really shouldn't be using any of my money right now." I answered her.

The woman chuckled. "Don't worry, the water's free. I'll get you some, take a seat."

The woman walked inside and I took a seat at one of the tables near the fence, set my bags close to me and waited. It gave me a chance to look around. There were a lot more people inside than outside. There was only one couple outside and they were on the other side near the fence talking to each other. The waitress came back and handed me a nice cold cup of water.

I wasted no time in emptying the entire cup and the waitress just laughed at me. I put the cup down and scowled at her.

"What's so funny?"

She continued laughing. I'm really starting to hate this girl.

"I'm asked you a fucking question. I fail to see how me almost dying of dehydration is funny."

The waitress started to calm down. "I take it you're someone who doesn't know how to laugh at themselves."

I pouted my lips a bit. "Guess not." I replied pulling out my IFruit phone. I started looking through my emails.

"You seem to be going through something. It's putting you on some sort of edge." The waitress said sitting down in the chair.

"I'm not on any sort of edge. I'm just tired."

"Tired….and troubled."

"What are you some sort feelings guru?" I asked, reading an email from my friend, Macy.

"No, more of a Therapist-in-training. Part of the job is being able to tell if someone is ok or not. So what's your name?"

I looked up at her as she just stared at me. "Gretchen. Gretchen Summers."

"Cool. I'm Katrina Winters. Judging from the bags, I'd say you're new here."

"Brilliant observation." I said coldly.

"No offense, but you're kind of a bitch. Especially to someone who just gave you free water."

"I'm tired, ok Katrina? Don't mean to sound like a bitch."

"It's cool, I totally get it. My roommate Patti gets like that when she doesn't get her _beauty _sleep. Not that she's ugly but she think she's fucking Leonora Johnson. Well what about you? What brings you here to Los Santos?"

"My parents."

Katrina nodded. "They live out here?"

"God no! They sent me out here to live with my aunt."

"Where does your aunt live?"

"Liberty City."

"Shit really?! Took the wrong plane or something?"

"No, apparently she moved weeks ago. Didn't know though."

"So what was your next plan?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you one thing; I'm not going to reduce myself to sleeping in a filthy ass park. Gonna find me a cheap hotel to sleep in for a while and then I'll work something out from there."

"Maybe you don't have to spend money on a hotel room. We have an extra room at the apartment, you can sleep there. We won't mind having another roommate."

"Mmm I don't even know you or your friend Patti."

"Well like I said, my name is Katrina Winters and my friend's name is Patti StPatrick."

"Patti StPatrick? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Pornstar."

I busted out laughing. "So you're telling me, that your roommate is a pornstar."

"_Our _roommate is a pornstar." Katrina corrected.

"I never agreed to spending the night at your place."

Katrina leaned forward. "Well where else are you gonna go? Hotel rooms are pretty expensive here in Los Santos. And you said you weren't going to be reduced to sleeping in a park. Patti and I are the best option."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We're not cannibals or anything."

I was still thinking on it. I really didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Sure. I don't have another choice."

"Yay! Oh lemme just finish my shift and then we'll head to the apartment. K?"

"Ok."

Katrina ran into the café. She seemed very excited to have another roommate. Either Patti must be fucking terrible or they need the money.

**Later…**

Katrina's shift had ended and we were now in her car on our way to her apartment. Along the way she showed me some of the popular sights. This place seemed like it had a lot to offer but it was nothing compared to Vice City. I tell you, that place was kissed by God himself, but impregnated by Satan. Still it sure does beat this dump filled with plastic tits and pencil dicks.

"So where did you live before?" Katrina asked stopping at a red light.

"Vice City, you?"

"I'm from Liberty City, it's a nice place but it got a bit too wild for me. So I moved here. Patti and I knew each other from middle school and she let me crash at her place for a while before I became an official roommate. You'll like Patti. Despite the fact that she's conceited as hell, she's actually a decent person. That's a rare thing in this city."

**At the apartment….**

We arrived at place called Weazel Towers and the place wasn't that bad. I guess pornstars do get paid well. The lobby was beautiful. The ceiling and wall were covered in gold like paint and the floors were black tiled. There were 2 elevators on each side of the lobby and red carpets as well. In the middle of the lobby was the reception desk. There seem to be about 4 or 5 people working here. The lobby was pretty flooded. It was almost like a hotel.

"Come on." Katrina said walking up to the desk.

I followed her, still admiring the lobby.

"Ah Ms. Winters, I see your back home from work." The guy who greeted her was dressed like some sort of bellhop. He was carrying an English accent on him.

"Max your boss isn't here, no need to be formal." Katrina replied.

Max let out a sigh of relief. "Hey you never be too sure. The woman has eyes and ears everywhere. So how was work?"

"Work was work. Like always."

Max nodded then looked at me. "Whose this delicious looking thing?"

I couldn't help but smile. Just throwing this out there, but when English people flirt with you it just sounds so romantic and hot. I don't think they're aware with how much shit they could possibly get away with from speaking with those sexy accents. While I was blushing, I could feel someone staring at me with hate. Looking over to my left I saw it was Katrina. I guess this was her man, time to back off.

"This here is Gretchen Summers. She's our new roommate."

"Summers? I've been dressing for winter this whole time."

Katrina and I chuckled at the bad joke. A very bad joke.

"Well Ms. Summers, I hope to be seeing more of you."

There he goes again with the flirting. "Well I don't mind seeing more of you too."

"Don't you have a girlfriend Max?" Katrina said quickly. Her jealousy was starting to show.

"Oh Katrina don't get so worked up. You'll always be my number one. Any other girls I flirt don't mean anything."

"Right here." I said.

"No offense Gretchen." Max kissed Katrina on the cheek and left her smiling like an idiot. "I gotta get back to work, see you two later."

I gave him a quick smile as he walked away and Katrina was still there smiling like a dunce.

"Uh Katrina? Shouldn't we get to the apartment?"

That question seemed to have snapped her out of her daze. "Oh yeah! Come on."

We both got into one of the elevators on the left side. Katrina had pressed the number 4 and we watched the doors close. Well I watched the doors close, Katrina was most likely staring at Max still. Like the lobby walls, the inside of the elevator was also painted gold. The doors were shiny, could see my reflection perfectly. There was red carpet on the floor. This place was really into red & gold.

I looked at Katrina who seemed a bit upset. I had to apologize

"Katrina, I'm sorry for flirting with Max. I didn't know he was your man."

"No it's ok. Max isn't my boyfriend."

"Really? You wouldn't be able to tell from the way he talks to you."

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend that lives in Vinewood Hills. 27 years old, long blond hair, green eyes, pretty skinny, works at some discount rag store, recovering energy drink addict, ex-boyfriend's name is Christian Matthews, had a fling with this blonde chick who worked at a Suburban, lived in Los Santos her whole life, and was a part of a cult at some point in her life." Katrina said. She started catching her breath.

.Fuck? She said all of that so nonchalant.

"Uh…you sure know a lot about her. You two know each other?" I asked.

"We've talked once when Max introduced us."

Holy shit, she's a stalker.

"So I guess you can say in your spare time…you like…"

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, I'm a stalker but it's for the greater good. I need to make sure that Max isn't dating a psychopath."

"So why does he talk to you like that if you aren't dating?"

"He'll break up with her soon. Eventually this cult thing will come into play."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The hall was similar to lobby with the whole red & gold thing. Katrina stepped out and I was right behind her. I followed her as she walked down the hall. The apartment door was at the very end of the hall. Katrina pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Before she opened it, Katrina turned to me and smiled.

"Gretchen, welcome to Casa De StPatrick AKA Casa De Winters and now AKA Casa De Summers."

I laughed and walked into the house. Man, this place was fucking awesome. A nice view, nice looking furniture, the paint job wasn't bad either.

"So….? What do you think?" Katrina asked, closing the door and locking it.

"I think…I'll like it here." I answered.

Katrina squealed with joy. "You are going to love it here. Just a heads up though, it's rare for Patti and I to cook so takeout food is always on the menu. The numbers for the pizza place, Chinese food and some Jamaican food are in the drawer left to the sink."

I nodded. "So where's my room?"

Katrina's smile faded. "Um, it's right here." She pointed towards a door that was not far from the front door."

I walked over to the door and opened it up slowly. Kind of afraid of what I would find. When I opened the door I saw a bed. I didn't see why Katrina had stopped smiling…until I actually looked at the room. It seems as if the room was already occupied. There were clothes scattered all over the place.

"_This…_is my room?"

"Well, it's actually _our _room."

I turned to Katrina and looked at her in disbelief. "We're sharing a room?"

"Yeah. I may have lied about there being an extra room." I advanced towards her. "BUT HEAR ME OUT!" I stopped. "I wanted to make sure you'd come home with me. I really didn't want you to sleep in some park at night. Do you know how many psychos there are out there? Look it's no big deal. We can take the couch over there and put it in the room. Problem solved."

If there was one thing I hated it was being lied to. To tell you the truth I want to punch Katrina in the face and make her sleep on the couch out here in the living room. But it was late…and I was fucking tired.

"So are you staying?" Katrina asked. She tried to be cute with it too with a nice smile.

I pouted my lips and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Yes! You can go ahead and put your bags in the room, just not in the way of the couch. I'll get started pushing."

Katrina ran over to the couch and I went into the room and set my bags near a black end table Katrina had near her bed.

"Little help!" I heard her yell from the outside.

I walked back out of the room and saw her struggling. "You know I should make you just push this couch in the room by yourself since you did lie to me." I said walking over to her.

"Make me? This is my house."

"You still lied to ME."

We reached the two steps and carefully made our way up them.

"You say me like you're royalty or something."

Oh she has no idea.

We turned into the room and walked over to the empty side of the room which was the right. I kicked some of Katrina's shoes out of the way and we carefully set the couch against the wall. Katrina looked around the room.

"Damn, I really gotta clean up in here."

"Looks like my mother's walk in closet. Only thing that's missing is some forgotten tampon wrappers."

"You're mom has a walk in closet?"

"My mom, my dad, me, our nanny."

"Seriously?! Are you rich?"

"Well I doubt poor people would be able to afford walk-in closets."

Katrina chuckled. "Maybe your parents can send us some money some time. Help us pay rent around here."

"You guys have a hard time paying rent?" I asked, plopping down on the red couch.

"No, but when it is time to pay rent there are usually other things we want to buy."

"I know that feeling."

"Well we should hit the sack, I have to work in the morning and I don't want to be awake when drunken Patti gets in. I suggest you do the same."

Katrina walked out the room. I looked around the room before reaching into my bags, looking for some pajamas. I pulled out some yellow bird shorts and a _Love Fist _t-shirt. It was a hand me down from my mom. She actually expected me to wear this thing in public. As if.

I laid down on the couch and came to realize…I didn't have a blanket or a pillow. Luckily, Katrina came back into the room with just the things I needed. A white satin pillow and a blue blanke—actually...it looked more like a sleeping bag.

"Um, what's the bag?" I asked her.

"It's hot here in Los Santos. This smooth thing right here will help keep you cool. Patti and I do all the time. I'd prefer it if my new roommate doesn't die from the heat. Would make Patti and I look bad, you understand."

She threw me the pillow and then she completely unzipped the sleeping bag, making it a smooth blanket for me. Then she threw it to me.

"Alright I'm gonna go change and I guess I'll see you—Wow rudey, just fall asleep on me like a jerk."


	2. Roomies

**So here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy, it's cool if you don't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the GTA universe, just my OCs.**

* * *

**Gretchen's POV**

_What am I supposed to say? _

_An old love called me yesterday_

_And she sounded so sweet_

_She sounded so sweet_

"DRILL ME TO THE FLOOR! THIS HURTS EVEN MORE THAN I EXPECTED IT TO DO!"

Omg what the hell is that noise?! It sounds like someone drowning a dog.

"OOOHOOO!"

Someone for the love of all that is holy, make it stop. I'm pretty sure it's too early for this.

"Ugh. Fucking Patti." I heard Katrina say softly.

I peeked up from under the blanket to see her eyes closed; trying to get some more sleep obviously. This Patti is really not making a good first impression. She is one noisy bitch.

"KATRINA!" Patti yelled.

I heard steps coming in closer. Dear god her big mouth is coming in here.

I stayed under the cover, pretending to be asleep. The door sounded like it was kicked opened.

"KATRINA HAVE YOU SEEN THE COUCH!" Neither of the girls said anything to each other.

"Wow 'Trina, I didn't know you were playing for the softball team now."

"If I was playing for the softball team, don't you think she'd be in the bed with me."

"You wouldn't have enough room. So whose your new girlfriend?" Patti asked.

"I'm not her girlfriend." I answered from under the cover.

"Then who are you?" I could hear the attitude in her voice.

"Her name is Gretchen and she's our new roommate."

"Our new roommate? Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"Didn't even call me?"

"No because you were too busy probably at another one of your pornstar orgy parties with your friend Poppy."

"Aw, are you upset because I don't take you to my orgy parties?"

"Ew no!"

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted, catching the attention of both girls. "I'm trying to sleep here. Bad enough your lip syncing woke me up to begin with now your conversation about orgy parties is making me fucking sick. I'd really appreciate Patti if you were to take this convo in another room."

"Excuse me?! But this is my house!" Patti walked over to me. "Don't think you can just walk up in here and give ME orders. Do you know who I am?"

I chuckled and grabbed Patti by the neck, bringing her face close to mine. "I don't give a fuck who you are, you don't want to find out who _I _am."

I pushed her face away and she backed up a bit.

_Hmph_. I laid back down and closed my eyes trying to get some more sleep. If anyone needs some rest around here, it's me. Trust me when I say, you wouldn't like me when I'm cranky.

The room got silent before Patti huffed and stormed out of the room. Katrina just sat there in her bed , speechless by the whole thing.

"Wow…" She let out. "Um, well that was...interesting."

I didn't say anything to her. I heard the bed squeak and footsteps leaving the room.

**A little bit…**

**No One's POV**

Katrina was in the kitchen trying her best at cooking breakfast and Patti was on the couch watching Fame or Shame.

"So I guess you and Gretchen got off on the wrong foot." Katrina said.

"I don't like her."

"She's not that bad."

Patti got up from the couch and walked over to Katrina. "Trina, she choked me."

"Oh she didn't choke you, she just grabbed your neck."

The red head looked at Katrina in disbelief. "She's rude."

"She wasn't being rude. She was tired. Lemme ask you something. If someone were to interrupt your beauty sleep by yelling in their ear, what would you do?"

"Punch them in the face." Patti replied.

"Exactly. You two are almost the same. And when she wakes up, you need to apologize to her."

"What about her?"

"I'll convince her to apologize as well. As roommates, we shouldn't have any bad air lingering between us. Neither of us will progress that way."

"Did you learn that at Therapist Academy?" A voice said.

Both girls looked to see Gretchen leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Actually yes, yes I did. I don't want any hate between you two especially since you two don't know each other. So apologize to each other."

Gretchen and Patti just eyed each other. Both girls wanted to sock the other in the jaw. They definitely got off on the wrong foot.

"Hellooooo!" Said Katrina. "No one's eating until they apologize."

Gretchen rolled her eyes and Patti groaned.

"I guess I'm sorry for waking you up rudely." Patti said.

Katrina put her hands on her hips. "You guess?"

"I mean I'm sorry for waking you up rudely."

Katrina smirked and turned her attention towards Gretchen. "Gretchen?"

"I'm sorry for snatching your neck." Gretchen said not looking at Patti.

"Gretchen you have to make eye contact."

The black-haired woman looked at Patti with hate and Patti returned the glare. "I'm sorry for snatching your neck."

Katrina smiled. "Now you both say…"

"I forgive you." All three said in unison.

'This totally did not work. But apologizing is a step to getting them to like each other.' Katrina thought.

**During breakfast…**

The girls ate their breakfast quietly. Gretchen and Patti stole evil glances at each other while Katrina was just there feeling awkward.

"I thought you guys made up?"

"We said sorry." Gretchen answered.

"Like you made us do." Patti added.

Katrina looked down at her bacon. "I thought it would work." She mumbled.

She looked at Patti, then at Gretchen. How was she going to get these two to like each other?

'Alright think Trina think. There has to be something these two have in common, if I could get them to become friends through a mutual like….' Katrina thought.

"So did anyone hear that Poppy Mitchell is going to be a guest star on the _Men's Room_?"

Both Patti and Gretchen groaned in annoyance. "Who the fuck cares about Poppy Mitchell? I'm so sick of everyone in America up that no talent skank's ass!" Gretchen said.

Patti nodded. "THANK YOU. Someone in this world is sane. I'll tell you something, Poppy Mitchell makes us pornstars look like nuns. That's how she REALLY is."

Katrina smiled while her two roommates were bonding over their hatred for a celebrity. She got them to talk to each other. They're getting along. Sure it was from mutual hatred, but Katrina was certain there was something else that could bond these women but for now she was enjoying this.

"Absolutely NO ONE can believe that Poppy Mitchell isn't the sweetheart tabloids say she is." Patti and Gretchen laughed.

They were smiling towards at each other.

Gretchen shook her head as she smiled. "I'll tell you what; I can't wait for the day when someone finally catches that bitch sucking off her gardener."

"Ha. With the sleaze ball paparazzi in this city, I'm surprised she _hasn't _been caught yet. Oh but it'll happen. Trust me. They always catch you with your pants down."

Katrina squealed. It caused Patti and Gretchen to look in her direction. "What the hell is your problem?" Patti asked.

"You two aren't mad at each other anymore." She said laughing.

Gretchen and Patti shared turned to each other and shared a look of confusion. Then they both shrugged. "I guess we're not." Gretchen said.

"I guess we're not" Patti repeated.

They both looked at Katrina. "Guess we're not." They said in unison.

Katrina squealed some more. "Yes! We should celebrate this new friendship over the hatred of Poppy Mitchell by having a girl's night out. It'll be prefect."

"I agree. " Patti got up from her seat and walking over to the coffee table in the living room. She came back to the dining room area with a magazine. "I hear that the actors in Invasion of The Zombie Aliens are gonna be there to celebrate, Scott Saunders 30th birthday." This time Patti was the one who squealed

Gretchen was confused. "Who's Scott Saunders?" She asked.

"Oh right, you're from out of town. Scott Saunders is this REALLY hot indie actor here in Los Santos. My first acting job was as an extra for Infinity. He was one of the lead actors and he said I was pretty. I'm pretty sure that's Los Santos code for I wanna fuck you."

Katrina shook her head. "And when did this happen?"

"2 years ago."

"Yeah, if he was trying to say _I wanna fuck you _then he would've fucked you within that year. You sound crazy."

Patti looked at Trina in disbelief. "And how's Mrs. Max doing?"

"She's NOT his Mrs! She just a girl who Max thought he loved at some point but then he met me and now he's just with her because he doesn't know how to break-up with her!" Katrina shouted.

She left Gretchen and Patti stunned and quiet. Then both girls busted out laughing. They were genuinely having a good time with each other now.

"And _I'm _the crazy one?" Patti asked. [

All three girls laughed. Then it was Gretchen's turn.

"So Gretch," Said Patti. "Any special somebodies in your life?"

"No, that last special somebody decided to put his small flaccid dick into the school's whoreleader."

"Yikes."

Then Katrina had a thought. "Gretchen have you thought about what type of job you were looking for?"

Gretchen suddenly remembered why she was in San Andreas to begin with. "Shit" She said under her breath. She hasn't thought about it yet, and she knew she couldn't stare here without paying some form of rent.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "How much is the rent?"

"Well it's $2000. I pay a thousand and Trina here pays a thousand. But now that you're here, the thousand can be split between you and Trina. Trina pays 500 and you pay 500."

"Do you have anything that your good at?" Katrina asked.

"You could always go into porn. Don't really have to do much but let a bunch of guys run a train on you every while. Pretty easy stuff."

"Thanks but I'd rather not be fucked by strangers. My parents would kill me and them for that."

Patti shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I'm that skilled. The things I am skilled in…aren't really legal."

"You do can be a stripper." Katrina said. "It's like porn but you don't have to have sex with strange men…unless you want to. You have a nice body for it."

"Well thanks for the compliment but no. Hmm…" Gretchen sat back in the chair and thought. "I need something that really doesn't require me to do too much work but I still get paid a lot."

"That's very lazy thinking….I like you." Patti said and looked at Katrina.

"I'm not judging." She answered.

Gretchen tapped her fingers on the table and exhaled. "You guys got newspaper?"

"Oh yeah!" Patti ran downstairs to her room.

"You're seriously looking for a job where you're getting paid to do basically nothing?" Katrina asked.

Gretchen nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Katrina, I'm not the working type. I grew up with people serving me, not vice versa. I'll get a job, make my parents believe that I'm actually doing something with my life and then I'll be back in there good graces."

"Gretchen! I don't think you understand the situation right now. I feel I need to tell you something." Katrina took a deep breath. "To the world you are just some spoiled brat—no offense—and you're expendable. There are a million other girls in the world that live your whole _people serve me not the other way around lifestyle_. You have been blessed with the opportunity not a lot of rich people get. The chance to work for it."

"I fail to see how working for it is better than it being handed to you with no problem."

"UGH! There is NO satisfaction in things being handed to you. When things are handed to you, when you make people do a job for cetra cetra, it's not going to be done the way you visioned it would be. I'm trying to say that you'd feel better if you worked for your parent's approval. Actually work! Then you can sit back with a feeling of accomplishment after all is said and done. Don't you want that? I'm really not good at trying to be inspirational but do you hear what I'm saying?"

Gretchen took in Katrina words. There were times where her father would go on and on about how her worked for everything the family has now. He'd tell Gretchen stories of his quest to be a top dog in Vice City and Gretchen would always listen to each story, she was always proud of him as a kid. At some point she did want to be like him. But….Gretchen needed clean money at the moment.

"Gretchen?" Katrina called quietly.

"I'm here…and you're right."

Katrina smiled. 'Wow.'

**Later that day….**

Katrina and Patti were getting ready for the club in Patti's room and Gretchen went out to run an errand. She said she had to do something important and she would be back in a little while.

"So where do you think she went?" Patti asked from the bathroom.

Katrina was flipping through a style magazine looking for a nice hairstyle to try out. "Dunno, but I have a feeling my inspirational speech may have had some effect on her."

Patti chuckled. "Yeah maybe you ran her off."

"My motivational teacher says you should insult someone and tell them they could do better."

Patti stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white corset, white panties and a couple of curlers in her red hair. "You might have to get a refund on that class."

"I hope she comes back, she took my key. Which reminds me, we have to get her a key?"

"I got it covered, don't worry."

Suddenly, the front door unlocked and they heard it open. Katrina got up from the bed and went upstairs and Patti followed. When they got upstairs there was Gretchen, just standing there like she just committed a crime.

There was a silence between the three roommates before it got awkward.

"So…." Patti asked. "What happened?"

"I got a job."

"That's great, Gretch! As what?"

"A maid."

* * *

YAY FOR THE MUTUAL HATRED OF POPPY MITHCELL!

I don't hate Poppy because those paparazzi missions were fun. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you guys for chapter 3 or whatever else.


	3. Maid Service

Yay for new chapters! Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

"A maid?" Patti questioned.

Gretchen nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's around the rich part of town. This way, I can work hard cleaning up someone's house and get a nice pay."

"How much do you make?" Katrina asked.

"Um…not sure yet, it really depends on who I end up working for."

"Do you have a customer already?"

"Yeah, I start in a couple of days."

There was a silence again with the girls just looking at each other awkwardly. Without Patti headed back downstairs to finish getting ready but stopped and pointed to Gretchen.

"Do you have any clubbing clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have this amazing purple dress my mother bought me from Rafael's. Makes my le—"

"Good! Put that on. I want both of you to look your best tonight. If I'm going to look amazing my lackeys have to look amazing too. I will not, nor will my friends, look trashy in front of Scoot Saunders."

With that Patti proceeded down the steps and went to finish getting ready. Katrina turned to Gretchen who was still looking at the staircase that Patti just descended down.

"Did she just call me a lackey?" Katrina asked.

"I am no one's lackey." Gretchen said.

"Same here."

**A bit later…..**

All three girls had finally finished getting ready. Patti was wearing a white strapless cocktail dress with white open toed pumps. She had a silver spiral ring and her red hair was in a bun. Patti also had on red lipstick with red butterfly earrings. She was bringing her white hand purse with her.

While Patti was seemingly decked in white, Katrina covered herself in black. She wore a black overlay crop top with a black mini leather jacket, black flats, dark skinny blue jeans and her hair was a messy ponytail which Patti did not approve of. Gretchen was wearing purple & white bandage dress, purple cutout peep toe bootie heels, strawberry lip gloss, and her hair was straightened out.

The girls all stood side by side and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"How do we look girls?" Gretchen asked, smirking at her reflection. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit of a narcissist.

"I say we look FABULOUS!" Patti replied.

The girls walked up the steps and out of the house. They had decided to take one of Patti's cars, her green KarinBeeJay XL. Patti hopped in the driver seat, Katrina on the passenger side and Gretchen got in the back and sat behind Katrina.

Patti pulled her cars keys out of her purse and started the car. She was about to drive when a realization hit her.

"So who's volunteering to be the designated driver?" Patti asked, looking at her roommates.

Katrina and Gretchen both looked at each other. Katrina knew that Patti was going to get wasted beyond belief and needed someone to look after her for when she started wobbling. But she didn't really want to give up and night of drinking her brains out. Gretchen practically made drinking a hobby, she loved it. Back home, she would spend her nights drinking with the dancers at the Malibu club.

"I'll do it." Gretchen answered. "Just don't go overboard with the drinking, I'll feel left out."

"Ha! Patti not go overboard with drinking? That's like asking comedian not to be funny."

"Oh shut up Katrina!" Patti then remotely opened the garage door and drove out.

**Bahama Mamas West…..**

From the outside, the club appeared to be filled with people. There were paparazzi outside trying to sneak in but security wasn't having it. There were people waiting in line and from the looks on their faces, it looks as if they've been standing there for ages.

Patti and the girls pulled up in her car and parked behind some black SUV. "Alright girls, remember the mission; Scott Saunders."

"I thought we came here to celebrate our friendship." Katrina said.

"That too."

Gretchen got out of the car first and Katrina followed. Patti stayed in the car for a bit to make sure her hair and make-up were ok then she got out. "Ready?"

The girls nodded.

Patti leaded them as they walked towards security. Paparazzi immediately recognized her and lights started flashing.

"PATTI OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

"PATTI ARE YOU HERE ATTENDING SCOTT SAUNDERS BIRTHDAY?!"

"WHAT EVER HAPPEN TO THAT GUY YOU WERE SEEING LAST WEEK?!"

All eyes were on her and Patti enjoyed it. The security guard let all three girls in and the party began.

The DJ was playing Glamorous and the club was crowded.

"Look, I know I said I was going to be the designated driver but can you guys not go crazy on the drinking?"

Gretchen's words went unheard as Katrina & Patti were nowhere to be seen. Gretchen looked around the club but it was too crowded to see them.

'Please don't let them come back hammered.' Gretchen thought to herself.

As the song played throughout the club, Gretchen made her way over to the bar.

'2 or 3 drinks won't hurt, will it?'

The bartender was serving someone else at the moment. Once he saw Gretchen sit down at the bar, he smiled and finished pouring the other customer a drink. Gretchen fixed her hair; she's played this game before. Look nice enough, flirt with them enough and men give you things for free. If you're really good, you get free goodies from men AND women.

The bartender casually walked over to Gretchen with a winning smile. "What can I get for a pretty lady like you?"

Gretchen let out an innocent giggle. "Well I'm not really from here. Do you guys sell wine?"

"Wine huh?" The bartender asked turning around to get a glass for her. "Not really my type of drink but to each their own, am I right?"

Gretchen smiled and nodded. The bartender turned back around and set a nice wine glass in front of Gretchen and poured her a drink.

"So what brings you to Los Santos?" He asked.

Gretchen shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I'm searching for my independence."

"Nothing like coming to a new city to follow your dreams. How's your search going?"

"So far so good." Gretchen asked. She took a sip of her wine.

"Well it was nice talking to you but gotta take care of the other customers."

"Oh, how much for the drink?"

"No charge." He said walking away.

Gretchen decided to just sit at the bar and wait for her roommates to finish partying the night away. She wished she could drink the night away along them. But Gretchen wasn't totally irresponsible that she'd ignore her temporary title of designated driver. She wasn't much of a dancer and she really didn't want to mingle with any of the people here in the club. She looked around for Katrina and Patti. Katrina was dancing with some random guy and Patti was busy partying with the actor guy.

"You look like you could use some company." A male voice said behind.

'Just great.' She thought to herself. She did not feel like being hit on by some creep tonight.

She turned to get a look at the guy. He looked a bit older than her but not _old as her father _older.

She faked a smile. "I'm not really looking for company, I'm just waiting for some friends." Gretchen then turned back to her drink.

But the guy didn't leave.

"Steve Haines, Host of The Underbelly Of Paradise AND federal agent."

Gretchen rolled her eyes and faced him. "I'm sorry was that little introduction suppose to make me go all flood city in my thong? I don't care who you are, all I know is that you're bothering me and I want nothing to do with you. So why don't go actually look for some desperate skank willing to sleep with you for your 15 minutes of fame?"

Gretchen flashed a half hearted smile and strutted off. Steve had a smug look on his face as he watched her walk off. "Hard to get? I'll be seeing you around Miss Summers."

Once Gretchen was sure that she was far away from that Steve guy. She turned off her diva mode. 'Where the hell are those two?'

Gretchen walked over to Scott's private birthday party but the security guard stopped her.

"Can't let you in ma'am."

"I'm not here to party, just here to get my friend."

"Who's you're friend?"

"The drunk one."

The guard turned to look at the party and Gretchen was able to get a peek. It seemed that the entire group was wasted beyond belief. The bouncer turned back to her.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Lady."

"The redhead in white."

"The pornstar?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah I took my mother to one of her premieres. Escape From Pleasure Island. Good stuff."

"You took your mother?"

"Yeah she's a big fan."

"Oh."

There's was a silence between the two.

"Um…my friend."

"Oh yeah!" The bouncer turned around. "Excuse me Ms. StPatrick, there's a girl here to see you."

A drunken Patti walked over to Gretchen. "Heeeeey dolly! You look great! Where have you been?!"

"Ok that's enough drinking for you. Come on Patti, let's go get Katrina."

Patti flashed a smile and nodded. Gretchen grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor, the last place she saw Katrina. Patti turned back.

"BYE SCOTT, CALL ME!"

Once they reached the dance floor, Gretchen looked around for Katrina but she was nowhere to be found.

'Maybe she's outside.' Gretchen thought to herself.

She still had Patti's arm as the drunken redhead bopped her head to the song playing. _Scandalous _by the way.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Patti yelled.

"Good to know." Gretchen replied

They proceeded outside to look for their friend. The outside of the club still had a line. Gretchen looked around for Katrina.

'Damn! Hope she didn't go home with anyone.'

_BLECH!_

The sound of someone vomiting caught her attention. It was coming from around the corner and Gretchen decided to investigate it. Sure enough it was Katrina, slouched over a trash can.

"Katrina? You OK?"

"Oh God…..I should've been designated driver. Fuuuuck."

Gretchen chuckled. "Well you don't have to do anymore drinking tonight. Come on."

Katrina nodded and followed Gretchen as she led Patti to the car.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

_7:24 a.m_

Gretchen was in the bathroom downstairs. She woke up pretty early. She's never gotten ready for work before so she was pretty excited. She was going to be working for a rich family which was probably going to be a good pay. She was provided with a maid uniform. It was the whole classic black and white maid attire with some white flats. It wasn't anything slutty looking.

"Wow you look….nice." She heard Katrina say.

She turned to see Katrina standing in the doorway. She looked so damn tired.

"I'm surprised you're up." Gretchen said.

"Well I didn't drink as much as Patti besides I threw up some alcohol."

Gretchen stared at her reflection.

"Nervous?" Katrina asked.

"A bit. Really never worked before."

"Well don't be so nervous, you're just cleaning someone's house. You've cleaned before, right?"

"My room back home but yeah."

"Then you have no worries. You'll be fine."

Gretchen smiled. "I should get going. Got any money for a cab?"

"Just take my car, I'm off today anyway."

**LATER….**

Gretchen pulled up to the address she was given. It was a giant house. It was nothing compared to her house but it was still nice. The gate opened when her car approached it and she pulled into the driveway. There were only two cars parked outside and from what she was told, this was a family of four.

She turned the car off and got out. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door. Gretchen knocked and waited for an answer. It was a couple of minutes before the door opened and an older man was revealed.

'I guess this is the man of the house.' Gretchen thought.

"Not interested in buying anything." H said about to close the door but Gretchen stopped him.

"No I'm not selling anything but my services."

The man looked at Gretchen's outfit. "You a hooker?"

"WHAT?! NO! I'm Gretchen Summers, your new maid."

"What happened to the other one?"

"I'm filling in for her for the time being."

He sighed. The man appeared to be in some sort of bad mood.

"Come on. The name's Michael by the way."

Gretchen followed him into the house. It was big on the inside as to be expected.

"The bedrooms & the bathroom are upstairs. Kitchen, living, & the backyard. I'll leave you to your work." He said.

Michael went out to the back and Gretchen to a look at the house.

'Nothing compared to my house but it's still pretty nice.' She thought. 'Well….what now?'

Gretchen decided to start in the kitchen. There had to be a mess in there right?

Gretchen walked into the kitchen but there was no mess in there. This family seemed very tidy so far. It was a mystery on why they needed a made. Then again, Gretchen didn't check the upstairs, which was her next destination since both the kitchen and living room were clean.

'Hope there's no one upstairs. Not trying to make small talk with the residents.'

Once upstairs, Gretchen went for the room that was up ahead. From the looks of it, it looked like a girl's room. There was a red robe hanging on the dresser. This room wasn't all that dirty except for maybe a couple of bras scattered on the floor. Luckily for Gretchen there was no one here.

"Better get started."

Since it wasn't much. Gretchen was able to finish up quickly. She looked around in different drawers to see if the bras had anywhere specific to go. There were just underclothes there so she placed them in there. The make-up desk was pretty messy but nothing too serious just some knocked over lip gloss and spilt nail polish.

Gretchen finished up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Who's next?" She asked quietly.

She walked into another room. Now this one…was a complete mess.

"Oh God this is definitely a boy's room."

There were empty 2 liter soda bottles all over the floor along with empty beer cans. A knocked over bong.

Gretchen chuckled. "How long has it been since I used one of these?" She asked, picking it up. She sat down on the bed she was actually supposed to be making up and stared at the bong.

Gretchen hadn't used one of these since she was 15. She dabbled in a lot of things as a teen. It's not that her parents never paid attention to her. They loved her to death and could go up for parents of the year awards. Gretchen was just sneaky just like the other rich kids she hung out with. She was more discreet in her younger teenage years but as she got older, she got more reckless.

'The house isn't THAT messy so I could take a small break. One hit won't hurt.'

Gretchen grabbed a nearby lighter and smoked away.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…**

Gretchen eyes slowly opened.

'Shit, I must've passed out. Wouldn't be the first time weed knocked me out.'

She sat up and took a look at her surroundings. She was still in the bedroom she was supposed to be cleaning. It was still messy and there was no sign that someone came in. The sun was still up as well.

"Fuck, how long was I out?"

"Bout an hour." Someone answered.

Gretchen looked at the door and saw Michael standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey…..sir."

"You know I've never cleaned up houses for a living but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to taking naps on the customer's beds."

"Oh yeah, that. I was just…..um…" Gretchen trailed off.

"You were just getting high in my son's room."

Gretchen let out a breath of air. "Yep."

It sounded like there was still some weed in her system.

"What kind of maid gets high on the job."

"Pssssh, an awesome one. Duh."

Michael shook his head. "How old are you?"

"24."

"Jesus Christ you're still a kid." The older man sat down on the bed next to her. "Guess you need the money huh?"

"Well, I have to pay rent and this was the best job I could find. My fucking roommate convinced me to find a job where there would be hard work and actually earn my pay. My boss failed to mention how fucking boring this is."

Michael chuckled. "What? Cleaning up toilet ain't fun?"

"No!"

"Relax, just messing with you."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you making small talk with the maid?" Gretchen asked.

Michael sat there and thought about it for a second. "Well, I haven't really sat down and had a conversation with someone in a while. It's a rare thing for me nowadays."

"You mean you don't talk to your family?"

"Nah, my family and I…haven't really being seeing eye to eye."

"Is that why they're not here?"

"Yeah, that's why."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Eh it's a long story." Michael got and began to walk out of the room. "Maybe I'll tell you about it one day."

Once Michael left, Gretchen got up from the bed and began cleaning up the room. Once she finished she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

'I wonder how long I have to do this. I'll be damned for spending too much time cleaning up after people.' She thought to herself and walked into the next room.

* * *

Well there it is! Chapter 3 and yes, we ran into Mr. Haines. I'm proud of myself for going 3 chapters without a long freaking pause in the story. I am working on my other ones, I just want them revised. But if there is anything I can improve don't be afraid to tell me.

See you guys later! *waves*


	4. Just A Repo Job

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but internet issues but my connection Is back now.

* * *

3 weeks had passed since Gretchen had arrived in Los Santos, San Andreas. She had no troubles living with Katrina & Patti. They finally got her a nice twin sized bed like Katrina's and had it on her side of the room. Gretchen also had her side personalized with posters of Love Fist & Special Needs Cop. Gretchen kept her side of the room clean and tidy while Katrina's was always a mess.

Gretchen wasn't much of a cooker since she never really cooked a day in her life, so she left the cooking to Patti and Katrina. Gretchen cleaned up the house instead…..for free. Only the kitchen, living room, & bathroom thought. Not Katrina's side of the room or Patti's room. Without being told, Gretchen would NEVER touch anything in Patti's room. Katrina warned her.

Gretchen had been getting along great with her roommates. Katrina was grateful to have someone to watch movies with while Patti was out partying with cast mates. Katrina always said that those parties were just large orgies which is why she never went. Katrina felt she had someone sane to talk to now.

Gretchen's relationship with Patti started bad but it got better. They were somewhat similar. Both were party girls at heart and would go out clubbing whenever Katrina was sleeping or stalking some guy she thought was cute. It was safe to say none of these girls were angels. Patti was a porn star, Katrina was a stalker and Gretchen was…..well Gretchen.

Gretchen's job wasn't all too bad either. Except for the fact that cleaning up the De Santa house was just depressing and often times disgusting. Gretchen found herself cleaning up used condoms in Tracey's room and semen filled socks in Jimmy's room. Gretchen can honestly say this was the most disgusting job she ever had. The depressing part was watching the entire family act like someone died.

Sure they were lively at sometimes, but then they would all just sit around like corpses. Gretchen could never figure out what was wrong with them either. She tried asking but they always said that nothing was wrong. Gretchen decided not to push it. The depressing did somewhat affect Gretchen however. She started drinking some of the wine they had in the house while she lounged in their backyard by their pool. They didn't seem to mind though.

She had gotten along with De Santas. They really didn't give her any trouble and vice versa. Amanda didn't talk to Gretchen much since she was too busy practicing tennis with her coach. Tracey really didn't spend a lot of time home, but she complemented Gretchen's hair once. Jimmy liked to through bad & outdated pick-ups lines at Gretchen but she always refused. Gretchen and Michael had short, awkward conversations every once in a while.

Everything was going ok for Gretchen Summers. So far she didn't find the whole independence thing so bad.

/

'The fuck am I doing with my life?' Franklin thought as he pulled up to a large mansion.

He had another repo job from his boss, Simeon Yeterian. Simeon called while Franklin was on his to the house, saying Franklin stole the bike he was supposed to be repo-ing. Only Franklin didn't take the bike, Lamar did. Simeon didn't want to hear it, called Franklin a thief and hung up.

Franklin seemed to have a thing with working for and with assholes, and it wasn't getting him anywhere. But he'd rather earn money through some honest work than make gangbanging. Especially since with 'banging he was only allowed to keep half of what's his earned while the OG's who sat on their ass take the huge pay.

Franklin sighed and got out of his car. He made sure no one was around before climbing over the fence. There was no one outside except the gardener, who was currently tending to the front lawn. He silently sneaked over to the gardener and knocked him unconscious. Once the guard was out, Franklin made his way over to the garage.

He tried pulling it open but to no avail. Simeon did say that he would have to gain access from inside the house. Franklin just wanted to be sure. He was being told to break into a house, and a house like this had to have some sort of heavy security. No idea who he was robbing but you can't just rob rich people and NOT face some sort of repercussion.

He climbed onto the garden wall by the garage and managed to get onto the roof of the garage.

"Just because you have a massive gaper bitch!" Someone yelled.

Franklin paused.

"DAD JIMMY SAID I HAVE A MASSIVE…JIMMY CALLED ME A BITCH!" A girl yelled.

Franklin quickly stepped through the bathroom window. He froze when a saw a blonde girl storm by. She didn't notice him though. Once she was out of sight, Franklin made his move for downstairs. There was shouting coming from another room.

"No one creeps up on the J-Dog my niggas!"

Franklin shook his head and quietly made his down the steps. He didn't see anyone down here either, until he turned the corner. There he saw a woman and a man come into the kitchen. The appeared to be together. Franklin quickly ducked behind a wall near the living room. Then he heard a laugh and turned to see a girl sitting on the couch. She had the TV volume up high so she probably didn't hear Franklin at all. She was too preoccupied with whatever she was watching.

Franklin waited and dashed past the kitchen to a door he assumed led to the garage. He opened it and saw the big yellow car he was supposed to get. There seem to be no one here either. He managed to get in without being seen and drive out without anyone noticing. That is until they needed the car but then Franklin would be long gone, so would the car.

He drove out of the house and was surprised the cops weren't alerted. He was on his way back to the depot when he felt a gun pointed at the back of his head. Caught by surprise, Franklin stomped on the brakes in the middle of the street. A couple of cars behind him were pissed and drove around, flipping Franklin off as they drove passed.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull." The man in the back said. "Don't look around. You just keep driving where you're going."

Franklin pressed his foot on the gas and continued on his way to the dealership while the gun was pointed at his head.

"Hey, come on, man, this was a repo job. Guy was behind on his fuckin' note."

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car yesterday. And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a fraud."

"A credit fraud? Be serious, dude, I just work the fuckin' repos." Franklin continued driving, trying to not bring any attention to himself and his potential killer.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe on day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?"

"A car dealer, dog, by the name of Simeon Yaterian."

The older man kept questioning Franklin. "So this businessman, he look legit to you?"

"Look, man, it's just between him and your fucking son."

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out."

"Hey man, it's right up here." Franklin said.

"Okay, stop the car. Pull up."

Franklin stopped the car across from Simeon's dealership. The man in the backseat observed the building.

"That the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's the place, man." Franklin turned off the car and put both of his hands up.

"Drive into it."

"What?"

"Right through the fucking window and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back your skull, and do it myself."

"Man you can't be for real?"

"I look like a fucking joke to you?" The man said.

Franklin started to get nervous. "Man…fuck my life, man, fuck it." He said as he started the car.

He pressed his foot on the gas and headed for the window. He speeded past honking cars and crashed through the window, startling Simeon.

"Man, shit, nigga."

Simeon ran towards the car that was just crashed into his dealership. "Franklin! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Franklin stepped out of the car, holding his head. "Mr. Simeon, it's not what it looks like."

"I always trump big for a job well done." The man said. He handed Franklin a big wad of cash. Now get out of here kid."

Franklin, confused, took the cash and left. He needed to get home, this whole day was shit for him.

**Later…back at the De Santa house**

"You can't be serious!" Gretchen yelled.

She was in the kitchen arguing with Tracey. Jimmy was about to leave when he noticed his car was gone. Tracey immediately assumed that it was Gretchen and now the two girls were arguing while Jimmy was trying to get ahold of his dad.

"I'm just saying, it seems a bit weird that as soon as we hire you, one of our cars disappears."

"I've been working here for about 3 weeks and haven't stolen a thing. "

"Maybe you've just been waiting for the right thing to steal. You called one of your mafia boyfriends to come steal it."

"Mafia boyfriends?"

"I hear the accent."

Tracey was referring to Gretchen's slight Italian accent. It wasn't all the there but there was something.

"So you think I have a boyfriend in the mafia because I'm Italian? Can't believe I'm hearing."

Both girls continued to yell at each other. Gretchen was beyond pissed. She had to suffer through the De Santas constant arguing now she was in the middle of one. Was it only a matter of time?

"Can you two please stop fighting?!"

The younger girls stopped and looked at the older woman. The front door opened and in came Michael, who looked furious. He saw Tracey, Gretchen, & Amanda in the kitchen and walked towards them.

"Hey what happened?" Amanda asked.

Michael looked around, looking for Jimmy. "Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

All three women pointed at the ceiling, signaling that Jimmy was upstairs in his room. Michael was about to head up when Gretchen felt the need to inform Michael about the stolen car.

"Uh Mr. De Santa?"

"What is it?"

"You're son's car…it was stolen today."

Amanda and Tracey looked at Gretchen like she was crazy for telling Michael. Michael nodded.

"Oh believe me, I know." The man of the house proceeded upstairs and within minutes there was yelling.

The girls stared at the ceiling before looking at each other.

"I think my shift is over now." Gretchen said quickly. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Yeah and I have a date, maybe you can drop me off." Tracey said chasing after her.

There Amanda was alone in the kitchen before muttering the word _yoga_ and stepping out to the backyard.

* * *

Ok so I know this chapter was a bit short and I apologize. A heads up: I'm going to be going to a family reunion on Friday. I'll be able to write up the next chapter on my phone but I won't have anything posted up…..might not have nothing posted up.

So tata for now.


	5. AN

**[A/N]**

**Hey there guys! ALittleBrujah here!**

**So I said that I was going to be gone for a while since I had a family reunion to go to. I haven't able to upload for a while since my family and I were moving to a new place so there was a whole moving process and we finally finished! YAY!**

**I'll be able to post up more chapters up soon. So hang in there and I'll be back soon. =D**


	6. Feels Like Home

Finally updating after too long of a wait. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I'd like to thank **BookwormRain, Darkhammer, FunFX2012**, and **cowvensfn91** for following this story. Now that I'm all settled in, I can start updating the story again.

* * *

_A younger Gretchen was in the backyard on the patio with her father and an employee of his. She was jumping up and down with a purple blindfold on. _

"_IS IT READY YET! IS IT READY YET! IS IT READY YET!" She yelled. _

"_Almost, chill squirt." Her father's employee said as he made sure the mannequins were in place. _

"_I WANNA SEE IT!" _

"_Alright, alright, alright, Richie's almost finished. Now Gretchen, I want you to know that what we're about to do, is very dangerous. People can get hurt, badly. You have to promise you'll be extra careful. Promise?" _

_Gretchen nodded. "I promise daddy." _

_Mr. Summers smiled and kissed the top of Gretchen's head. Gretchen's mother came out along with the nanny. _

"_Alright boss, all set." Richie yelled. _

"_PLEASE be careful." Mrs. Summers said. _

"_We'll be fine, babe. Relax. Gretchen's with a natural." Mr. Summers replied. _

_Gretchen's father placed the pistol in her hands and held her hands in place. _

"_Since your small, the pistol is what we'll use for now. We can try out the bigger guns when you get older." Her father informed her. _

_Her dad covered her ears as she pointed the pistol at the first mannequin. _

"_Ready, aim…fire!" _

_BAM!_

Gretchen's eyes opened and she awoke from her dream. She looked around the room she was in and remembered that she wasn't in Vice City anymore. She was still in Los Santos.

She looked over to Katrina's bed and saw that her roommate was still asleep. She sighed and slowly sat up on her bed. Gretchen rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed.

She would be lying to say she didn't miss her old room. This was really the first time she's attempted living on her own. She was doing good so far…at least she assumed she was doing good…she wasn't dead yet so that counts for something.

Gretchen walked out of the room and into the kitchen, hearing the downstairs running. She decided on leftovers from the previous night which was basically Chinese food. No one bothered cooking yesterday.

After the leftovers were done reheating, Gretchen grabbed the plate out of the microwave and sat alone at the table. The raven-haired girl picked at her food.

She wasn't aware of it, but Gretchen was feeling pretty homesick. Grethen shrugged it off though.

'_Maybe people who work go through with this a lot._' She thought.

The shower had been turned off and soon Gretchen heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey. See you're up. Guess that means you have to work." Patti said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yep, mess never takes a day off." Gretchen replied.

She looked over to Patti and saw that the only thing the pornstar was wearing was a towel around her head and nothing else.

"AW, COME ON! WHERE'S YOUR TOWEL?"

Patti closed the fridge and looked at her…nonexistent attire. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"You don't have on anything, Patti."

"Well what's wrong with what I _don't _have on? It's my apartment."

"In case you haven't noticed, your apartment doesn't come with curtains."

Patti chuckled, grabbed a can of chocolate milk and walked over to the table. "In case you have forgotten, I fuck people in front of a camera for a living. Usually with my clothes off. I could care less about some neighbors seeing my vagina."

Well Patti did have a point.

Patti had opened up her can and took a sip. "So what's up with you? You look tired."

"I just woke up." Gretchen said.

"No, like you look upset tired."

Gretchen shot Patti a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Patti asked again.

Gretchen was about to say something but then closed her mouth and shook her head, turning to face the window. She looked back at Patti who was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I guess I feel kinda…depressed."

"And why?"

"I think it maybe had something to do with my dream."

"About?"

"Well I was back home—"

"Homesick."

Gretchen turned to Patti. "What?"

"You miss home don't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then it's homesickness. It's when people miss their home….basically. Don't worry I felt it before when I first moved out and Katrina felt it when she came here."

"Well how did you deal with it?"

"We did stuff we used to do back home. Like I partied, shopped, pretended to be a prostitute on the beach."

"What?"

"Katrina partied, helped out the homeless, and catered to stray animals."

"Well isn't she a box full of kittens." Gretchen said.

Patti laughed. "All you have to do is stuff that reminds you of being home…or maybe call your parents, talk to them."

"I've tried, they haven't been answering."

"Oh…well then do the first option."

The girls heard a door open and saw Katrina coming out of the room. Once Katrina caught a glance of Patti, she covered her eyes.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" She yelled.

Patti laughed and got up off the chair. "Trina I think it's time we talked about loving the female body."

"Well while you two do that I'll get ready for work." Gretchen said finishing up her food.

Gretchen's pulled up to the house in her faded purple Annis Elegy RH8, right behind Michael's car. She stepped out of the car to start texting, maybe she can reach her mom through a text.

_**Gretchen: Are you guys alright? I haven't heard from you in days. **_

_**TEXT SENT**_

Gretchen waited.

_**Mom: Your dad and I are fine. We've been busy with some business. We'll talk soon. =)**_

Well at least she knows they're fine. She put her phone back in her back pocket and with peace of mind, Gretchen walked up to the De Santas' front door. She knocked and waited for an answer.

…

No one came to the door but Gretchen could hear arguing…again.

"_I swear this family never gets along_' Gretchen thought.

Gretchen stood there for about a good ten minutes before heading to the back. No one was back there, which was a surprise. She would usually catch Michael or Amanda back here trying to get away from the craziness that is their family.

"Well since they're too busy arguing, I guess they won't mind me lounging near their pool." Gretchen said to herself.

She pulled out her phone and sat in one of the lounge chairs before laying back. Gretchen began web surfing on her phone as a way to relax. She had nothing better to do than cyber stalk some of her party buddies on Live Invader. It's what the website is for, right?

No of her party buddies seemed to be doing anything interesting but partying. Back home she would've been thrilled to hear that Jenny McTavish came home wasted but now it wasn't anything special.

Gretchen heard a door open and looked to see Michael coming out of the house with a glass of whiskey, an mp3 player and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

He walked over to the lounge chairs and noticed Gretchen sitting in one of the chairs.

"I thought I was paying you to clean my house, not sit by my pool." He said.

"Well no one answered the door so I decided to wait the fighting the out. I see your daughter and wife are getting along as usual."

Michael chuckled as he sat down in the chair next to her. "You're lucky. You don't live with this."

"Instead I get a girl who enjoys walking around the apartment naked." Gretchen replied.

"I trade this in for that."

The two enjoyed silence while it lasted. Michael had popped in his earphones to enjoy his music and Gretchen just stared at the sky. She missed the skies of Vice City. Certain times the sky would appear to be purple and no one would question it. They just enjoyed it. The skies here in Los Santos seem to keep it's natural colors.

Both hadn't seen a man in a tight black long sleeve shirt enter the backyard. He made his way over to them. Michael still had his headphones and his eyes clothes but Gretchen took notice of the man.

He greeted her with a nod and Gretchen returned the favor. Gretchen tapped Michael's arm to inform him someone was here for him. Michael took out his headphones as the other man sat down in the chair beside Michael.

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

"Man, I came by for that drink you offered. That's all" The other man replied.

"I really wasn't serious about that."

Michael laid his head back.

"You're here, whatever. You're not gonna rob me again are you?"

"Man, I never robbed."

"Wait, this was the guy that stole Jimmy's car?" Gretchen asked, leaning up to face the boys.

"It was a repossession." The man corrected

"Ok." Michael said. "Call it whatever you want to call it, I don't really care. Franklin this is Gretchen, Gretchen this is Franklin. What can I do for ya?"

"Shit, I just came by to see if there's somethin' I can help you with." Franklin replied. "I see you doin' well for yourself."

Michael leaned up. "Look, I'm retired."

"Ain't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers, and starin' at a fucking sunset?"

"You know I've been in this game for a lot of years, and I got out alive. That makes me the right age."

"Must've been a serious game." Gretchen said.

Michael took off his glasses, he was getting serious now.

"Franklin you look like a good kid. You want my advice? Give the shit up. You work hard, screw over everybody that you love, hurt, rob, and kill indiscriminately and maybe just maybe if you're lucky, you become a three bit gangster. It's all bullshit." Michael said leaning back in the chair. "Go to college. Then you can rip people off and get paid for it.

There was another silence between the three.

"Hmm, so what I saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone right?" Franklin asked.

His question made Gretchen wonder what the hell Michael did when he was at that dealership.

"What you saw the other day…was a guy dealing with pests." Michael answered.

"I guess I never saw myself as just a fuckin' pest."

"Well then the day lesson's all about humility. Tomorrow we'll try a training montage."

"A training what?"

"Nothin'. I was just lost in an eighties movie fantasy."

"You seem to spend a lot of time there." Franklin added.

"As much as I can."

"Is that why you moved here? To hang on to a dead era." Gretchen asked.

Michael chuckled. "Hey, the eighties will never die. But no, I'm here because I'm just an idiot who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth."

"Jesus man." Franklin said. "You a good time, you know that?"

"Yeah…I'll tell you what. Least I can do is buy you that beer, come on Gretch you can come to."

All three got up from the chairs. Franklin and Gretchen followed Michael into his house, Gretchen with a bit more pep in her step than Franklin.

"There's this bar I like. Not too far—"

Michael stopped in his tracks once his cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Him, I'm going for a drink w—. What? That yacht's been stolen?"

Franklin and Gretchen exchanged glances as Michael talked with his son.

"You're insane! Alright, I'm coming…for my boat!"

Michael hung up and turned to his two younger acquaintances.

"Alright then, change of plans. My darling boy is in trouble."

"Eh, I'll help you out." Franklin said.

"I'm coming too." Gretchen said.

"Eh, I don't think so." Michael told her.

"Hey look, chances are someone needs to get shot. Don't ask how, but I'm an excellent shooter." She explained.

"Alright then, come on." Michael replied.

They all walked out of the house through the front door.

"We'll take Amanda's car."

Michael got into the driver's seat and Franklin sat in the passenger's side while Gretchen hopped in the back.

/\/\/\

"Lesson number one: don't ever have kids. That goes for you too Gretch'."

"I'm not planning on ruining this figure any time soon."

"Hey man look, if I had kids, I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who has boat privileges and who don't. Shit, motherfuckers are lucky to sit in a bath tub."

"Is it that bad, Franklin?" Gretchen asked.

"Nah, but you know, shit. I was making a point."

"Mythologizing self-deprecation. I know it well." Michael said.

"Yeah man, but shit. Where the boat at?" Franklin asked.

"Little shit's been hijacked. They're somewhere on the Western Highway."

"You don't look worried at all, Mr. De Santa."

"I am worried about my boat."

"But you can always buy another boat." Franklin said.

"Yeah, tell my accountant that." The older man replied.

"Man, you can always get credit for one."

"Just to have you come and repo it? No thank you."

"Alright, homie."

"I ain't your homie, I'm someone you want to impress."

"Really? Man, I thought you was retired. Why the fuck do I want to impress some slipper-wearing motherfucker?"

"Because I can still teach you a thing or two. Maybe help you open the door to all the joys that boat-related parenting issues entail."

"So we helping you get this boat back, right?" Franklin asked.

"That you are my friend." Michael replied.

/\/\/\

"OH LOOK! There it is! There it is!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Michael yelled.

"Your boat's in a fuckin' hurry, man." Franklin said.

"We'll catch'em."

Michael sped up to catch up with the thieves, dodging the cars on the freeway. The truck holding the boat began to drive recklessly, smashing into the other cars on the freeway causing them to swerve out of control.

"Listen Franklin, Once I get us up close, you're the boarding party."

"More like the falling in traffic party." Franklin said, getting up out the seat.

He climbed over the windshield and onto the hood of the car as he waited for Michael to get closer.

"You'll be fine. Gretchen I've got a piece in the glove box. Cover Franklin."

As Franklin sat on the hood of the car, Gretchen climbed into the passenger's seat. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out the pistol Michael had.

"Does Mrs. De Santa know you're hiding guns in her car?" Gretchen asked.

"This'll be a secret between you and me." Michael replied.

Michael closed in on the back of the truck and Franklin jumped on, holding on tightly to the boat and quickly climbing in. Gretchen noticed a man coming towards Franklin.

Trying her best to steady her hand, Gretchen fired and managed to hit the guy in the neck.

"Yes!" She said.

"Woah, nice shot kid."

"Told you so."

Franklin threw the body off of boat and it landed in front of Amanda's car. Michael ended up driving over it.

"Hey, don't throw assholes at me!" Michael shouted.

Franklin looked around the boat for Jimmy. Another man appeared and Gretchen nailed him in his side and Franklin pushed him off.

"They better not hurt my boy."

Michael and Gretchen watched Jimmy appear from his hiding spot only to be swatted by the boom. Jimmy was now dangling over the traffic.

"Aw shit." Gretchen said.

"Fuck, hold on!" Michael shouted.

Jimmy screamed for help as he held on for dear life.

"Get under him! Get under him!" Gretchen said.

"I got it, I got it."

Michael sped up to try and catch Jimmy while Franklin fought off another guy. Michael managed to get the car under Jimmy and Jimmy let go of the boom to fall into the backseat of the car.

"The fuck is wrong with you, kid?" Michael yelled to Jimmy.

"Dad." Was all Jimmy said.

"Don't _dad _me you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy."

The engine started to make some unappealing noises.

"HEY! GET ME OFF OF THIS DAMN THING!" Franklin shouted.

That was Gretchen's cue to get back in the backseat. Jimmy moved over so she can have some room.

"You are probably the coolest maid I've ever seen." Jimmy said.

"Well this cool maid costs extra." Gretchen replied.

Michael drove the car up behind the truck and Franklin jumped onto the hood of the car.

"Remind me not come to you for parenting advice." Franklin said as he climbed into the passenger's seat." Franklin said.

"All-a-fuckin'-board? Let's stop this ship from sailing."

The engine began to act up, meaning they weren't going anywhere.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Damn, that's the engine man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing."

Michael was furious, his boat was riding off into the distance and there was nothing he could do about it.

"My fucking boat!"

"Hey…it's just a thing! At least you've still got a son…"

"Eh. There's a chop shop back there, dog. You drive us there, we can get the ride fixed." Franklin said.

Michael turned the car around and headed to the nearest Los Santos Customs.

"My boat." Michael said.

"It's just a thing." Jimmy replied.

"My boat." Michael repeated.

"Please stop doing that…Listen…I fucked up, okay…I'm not going to lie. That was a really bad judgment call but shit Dad I nearly died and all you give a shit about is this fucking boat?!"

"No…it's not that…it's.."

"All we do is scream at each other…no wonder I can't get a job…it's all your fucking fault. Or, it's not…but it's partly your fault…I mean, I just want to impress you."

"By selling my boat to some gang bangers?"

Needless to say being sort of in the middle of this argument without the ability to walk away from it was a bit uncomfortable for Franklin & Gretchen.

"I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that…but all you do is day dream or get angry."

"Look, I love you Jimmy, but you're an asshole, and right now, with my boat disappearing over the horizon, that's all I can see…Franklin, would you do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to headbutt the road in peace."

"Oh great—leave me with the home invader!" Jimmy complained.

"I'll get it done, dog. No problem." Franklin replied.

"Dad!"

"Enough. Alright? Enough. Hey Franklin, can you call me a cab?"

/\/\/\

Michael stopped in front of Los Santos Customs and got out the car.

"So you're sure you good?" Michael asked Franklin.

"Yeah I got this." Franklin said as he moved into the driver's side.

"Ooo, and I'm gonna come up front." Jimmy said.

Gretchen scooted over to give Jimmy some room.

"Get out and walk around." Michael said.

"It's ok, I can just climb over."

"Look, man. I'm gonna get the ride fixed, man. It's all good man."

"Go ahead and get your head together, Mr. De Santa."

Michael nodded.

"Take care you two." He said before getting into the taxi.

"Come on, let's trick this whip, homie." Jimmy said.

Franklin gave him a look of disbelief. He pulled into the garage and was greeted by a man in the shop.

/\/\/\

As they waited for the car to be fixed. Franklin & Gretchen sat in the chairs while Jimmy tried to have some car talk with Hao, Franklin's friend.

"Man is your family always like this?" Franklin asked.

Gretchen shot him a look of confusion. "My family? Oh no, I'm not related to them. I'm their maid. But yeah this is pretty normal for them."

"Maid? You look a bit young to cleaning people's houses."

"I am but my father wants to learn responsibility and independence and what not."

"Ya dad the same person who taught you to shoot like that?"

"Yep. So home invader, huh?"

"Repo man hoping what's his name…Michael can help me out with that."

"Yeah he seems like he knows some stuff. I know one thing, I'm not scrubbing toilets for the rest of my life."

Franklin nodded. "You're name was Gretchen, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Franklin."

"Looks like we goin be seeing more of each other." Franklin said.

/\/\/\

Gretchen tried to unlock her door as fast as she could. She was all fidgety but she was so excited to tell her roommates about what happened.

Gretchen managed to get the door open and there was Katrina sitting on the couch watching TV. Gretchen slamming the door shut had caught her attention.

"Gretchen! You alright?" She asked.

The raven-haired girl rushed over to her brunette friend.

"I need to tell you what happened today." Gretchen said plopping down next to Katrina.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect now. Earlier today I told Patti I was feeling a bit depressed and she said it was because I was homesick. Then she suggested I do something that reminded me of being home and so I did."

"Oh really? What did you do?"

"I killed someone." Gretchen said with a smile.

The smile on Katrina's face however had disappeared and turned into a look of shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**And there it is chapter 5! Thank you for being patient and I'm happy to get back to writing. Loving it here in my new home minus the train but it's still lovely. I hope you guys had a good read and I'll see you in chapter 6 or whatever other story I end up writing.**


End file.
